


Walter meets the Simon Brothers

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-23
Updated: 2002-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Title says it all. A small bit of non-con.but not really.





	Walter meets the Simon Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Walter meets the Simon Brothers

## Walter meets the Simon Brothers

#### by Bertie
    
    
    Author: Bertie
    Title: Walter meets the Simon brothers
    Email: bermille@a...
    Pairing: Walter/AJ/Rick
    Fandoms: X-Files, Simon and Simon
    Category: Crossover
    Archive: yes
    Warning: It's been so long since I have
    seen a Simon and Simon 
    episode, I am NOT following canon I am
    sure. Thanks to Patti for the 
    quick beta.
    Note: For Jean's birthday...Happy
    birthday my Danish sister. And Happy 
    Anniversary 3NLove!
    
    
    
    Walter Skinner was coming into the
    Simon and Simon agency, needing to 
    find out information he had gathered on a case, when he saw a man 
    kissing another right in the office. He cleared his throat, wondering 
    what sort of detective agency would allow such conduct to carry on 
    during business hours. The two men broke apart and the blond seemed 
    to blush furiously when he glanced over at Walter. 
    
    "Excuse me, it's my birthday...we were celebrating a little early."
    
    The other man, a slightly balding man with a moustache, smiled warmly 
    at Walter, sticking out his hand for Walter to shake, and 
    said, "Howdy. I'm Rick Simon, co-owner of this agency. How may I help 
    you?"
    
    Walter quickly shook the man's hand but was thinking how odd that a 
    gay man would be running a detective agency and yet be openly 
    homosexual. 'The man has balls,' he thought. Out loud he said, "I'm 
    Assistant Director Walter Skinner of the FBI. I'm here to ask about a 
    case your agency helped the local authorities with. I just have some 
    questions I'd like to ask you, if it's alright."
    
    The two men looked at each other for a moment then the other walked 
    away to let them conduct business. Walter wondered if there was 
    something more unusual about the behavior of the men other than the 
    fact they were apparent homosexual lovers. But the mustached man 
    interrupted that thought.
    
    "Sure, I remember now. The Devlin case. Please follow me so we can 
    talk in my office."
    
    Walter was impressed by the man's knowledge and interest in the case. 
    For all his southern charm, Rick Simon wasn't ignorant or backward as 
    Walter had first thought.
    
    "You came a long way, Mister Skinner?" asked Rick, strangely 
    attracted to the man's warm brown eyes and friendly manner under the 
    gruff exterior.
    
    "Yes, well, I was called in from DC by the local office. They seem to 
    be backed up with other pressing matters and since I manage a portion 
    of the FBI that handles unusual cases, it fell to me to take care of 
    some of the questions surrounding the Devlin case."
    
    "Do you really feel it requires federal investigation?"
    
    "Not at the moment, but I may let a field agent look it over to make 
    that decision..."
    
    "The agent was out of town so they made his boss take it, huh?"
    
    Walter smiled, a little put off by the man's overly friendly manner 
    suddenly.
    
    "Yes, well..." He stood up and reached over to shake the man's hand 
    again, "thanks for answering these questions, Detective. If there are 
    more questions, I am sure the agent will handle it."
    
    Rick nodded, feeling bad that he couldn't keep the man longer. Though 
    a part of him realized it could be dangerous to try to make a move on 
    a fibbie, especially an assistant director. 
    
    "Is there a decent hotel near here, Mister Simon?"
    
    "Please, call me Rick." 
    
    Walter smiled then listened to Rick give directions to the nearest 
    hotel. 
    
    Walter didn't even think about Mister Simon sucking face with the 
    pretty boy again until he overheard the agency mentioned by two 
    agents in the local Florida office. He asked the agent, "Did you say 
    that brothers run the agency?"
    
    "Yes, sir. They have quite a reputation around here."
    
    The female agent's eyes twinkled and Walter raised his brows, 
    thinking that the girl didn't know that one of them was at least 
    bisexual.
    
    He nodded then was about to leave when one of the female agents 
    turned to another and whispered, "The blonde brother is gorgeous!"
    
    Walter froze in his tracks. He shook his head, hoping it wasn't what 
    he thought. 
    
    He didn't think any more of it, distracted by the case and the 
    foibles of the local PD. When he had to return to the agency one 
    evening, he found the blond pretty boy behind the desk.
    
    "Mister Skinner, pleasure to meet you again. Rick has just stepped 
    out and will return shortly. May I be of assistance?"
    
    Walter lifted his brow then asked, "Um, what about his brother?"
    
    The blond blushed furiously. "I'm AJ Simon."
    
    Walter's eyes widened. He cleared his throat, not sure how to respond 
    to this bit of information. He had heard about some southerners being 
    friendly and probably too closely related but this was pushing the 
    envelope a bit too much. When he noticed the other man stare 
    curiously at him he spoke.
    
    "I still have a few questions about the information you and your 
    brother gathered for a Mister Barnes. Um, you said you were standing 
    outside a bar when you overheard Mister Devlin tell his partner that 
    they were to meet at the Salenco residence later that night. Is that 
    correct?"
    
    "Yes, sir. My brother and I frequent the bar occasionally. We didn't 
    realize Mister Devlin would be there ... since it's a gay bar."
    
    Walter lifted his brows at that. "That is news, Mister Simon..."
    
    "Please call me AJ."
    
    "Very well. AJ, were you supposed to be spying on Mister Devlin?"
    
    "Well, we had just been told about him earlier that day, but hadn't 
    had the time to learn much. It was amazingly lucky we learned that he 
    was gay."
    
    "How did finding out he was gay help in this instance?"
    
    "Well, we would know where he would go. He certainly visited a few 
    gay bars while he was here."
    
    Walter was suddenly blushing furiously. He wasn't sure if he should 
    ask any more.
    
    "I know what you are thinking..." AJ interrupted his musings.
    
    Walter's brows rose. "You do?"
    
    "Yes, you think that it's wrong for two men who are brothers to be 
    together like we are. But you are wrong, Mister Skinner. We love each 
    other very much."
    
    "No offense, Mister Simon. I'm not really interested in your 
    relationship; I'm just here for some answers about the investigation."
    
    Just then Rick Simon entered from a door just down the hall. 
    
    "Hello, Mister Skinner, nice to meet you again." 
    
    Walter had to admit they were definite charmers. Even the hairs 
    slightly poking past Rick's lips were sexy to Walter and he berated 
    himself for such distractions while trying to deal with a serious 
    investigation. A sudden image of AJ licking those hairs from Rick's 
    lips made him nearly choke. He shook the older brother's hand to get 
    rid of the image before he continued.
    
    "I just need more information on the case, Mister Simon..."
    
    "Please call me Rick. Why not come back to the office and we can talk 
    more privately."
    
    Walter nodded; thinking the slight bulge in his pants would recede if 
    he sat down and relaxed. 
    
    They entered a fairly small office where he sat down in a reasonably 
    comfortable chair then was offered a drink by the younger man.
    
    "Did you know I went to Vietnam, Mister Skinner?"
    
    Walter stopped to pause before drinking a bit of the liquor then 
    shook his head. "No, I thought you were younger than..."
    
    "I think you were there too..."
    
    Walter nodded, he suddenly felt a bit sleepy, more so than he'd felt 
    in a long time.
    
    "Just relax, Walter, everything will be ok..." 
    
    Suddenly arms came out and pulled him down. He was too sluggish to 
    move or do anything. 
    
    "Wha-" he asked foggily, but then he closed his eyes and all went 
    black.
    
    When he came to, he felt a bit rejuvenated, as if he'd never had a 
    more relaxing sleep before. Then he realized he couldn't move his 
    arms.
    
    "What the fuck?" he managed a bit thickly, realizing he had been 
    drugged. Then he noticed he was totally naked under the light blanket 
    half draped over his body. He began to strategize exactly what to do 
    in kidnapping situations and he took some deep breaths to remain calm.
    
    He heard a voice then...it was AJ's. "Hey, he's awake, Rick."
    
    They both entered the small room he was in and stared down at him. He 
    noticed AJ had a gleam in his eye that he didn't know what to make of 
    it.
    
    "Mister Skinner...or Walter, if you don't mind me calling you that, I 
    don't want you to think this is typical southern hospitality here. 
    It's just that my baby brother here wanted you and I am not one to 
    say no to him. Could you?"
    
    Walter ran his tongue through his mouth then over his lips and said 
    as best he could, "Yes, I think I could if it involved kidnapping a 
    federal officer."
    
    "Well, yes, that would normally deter me as well, but there is an 
    added benefit to this."
    
    "Oh?"
    
    "We get to both fuck you senseless in hopes of keeping our secret 
    under wraps."
    
    Walter began to wonder if they weren't just crazy or crazy in love.
    
    "Is this what this is all about? You don't want me to tell the local 
    authorities about your relationship?"
    
    "Well, partly. Some of the boys there already know...and have been 
    taken care of accordingly."
    
    Walter's eyes bugged out. "You mean you..."
    
    "Oh, yeah. Some of them boys are rather staunchly straight, butch and 
    even republican, but we still managed to keep them satisfied."
    
    "We aren't going to hurt you," said AJ. "We even want to tell you 
    what happened to those missing hours with Devlin."
    
    "Don't tell me..." he looked down at himself then back up to the two 
    men.
    
    AJ nodded sheepily. 
    
    "We realized the best way to keep men from telling was to get them 
    involved, intimately. You'd be amazed how many of them actually are 
    very enthusiastic about how we guarantee their discretion."
    
    Walter guffawed. "I-I bel..." he stopped to cough and AJ quickly rushed 
    to get him some water. 
    
    "Here you go, Walter. Sorry I didn't get it earlier."
    
    He helped lift Walter's head to let him drink and the AD could tell 
    the man had a serious thing for him. AJ's eyes were bright and they 
    seemed to pierce his soul. The fact he could see the boy's bulge in 
    his pants almost in 3D Technicolor helped that notion. Any closer and 
    it would knock his glasses from his face.
    
    After drinking a bit, he felt much better and could speak more 
    clearly.
    
    "So, you two are telling me that you ran into Devlin. He found out 
    about you then you did your usual number on him and then what?"
    
    "Well, see, we didn't know that he was into some serious criminal 
    activities. If we had we wouldn't have cared if he knew about us, but 
    after he left us, that's when we suspect he met up with the drug king 
    on the harbor. We didn't need to follow him anymore, so we let him 
    go."
    
    "Do you think it was like a hate crime? Or do you think it was drug 
    related?"
    
    "It could be both but finding evidence on either one is probably 
    impossible."
    
    "Very well." He tried to sit up a bit, but found it difficult. "You 
    do realize that I wouldn't have said anything about your relationship 
    to the authorities?"
    
    "No, in fact, you seem the sort to do just that."
    
    Walter nodded. "Under different circumstances, yes, I probably would 
    report incestuous relations to the authorities, but in this case..."
    
    AJ sighed audibly then, without warning, swallowed Walter's cock 
    almost whole.
    
    "Fuck!" cried Walter, struggling against the handcuffs, wanting 
    desperately to stroke and hold AJ's bobbing head.
    
    Rick watched and slowly began to pull off his own clothing. Walter 
    watched him a bit while trying to still keep an eye on AJ's talented 
    mouth. A sudden image of Rick teaching a much younger AJ the proper 
    way to give head made him groan and buck his hips.
    
    Rick grabbed his younger brother before Walter spent himself. He 
    pulled him up and kissed him, running his tongue in his mouth, 
    tasting the older man. The two of them looked amazing together. 
    Walter began to pant imagining the ways those two could get a 
    straight man to go along with their negotiation plan. 
    
    Rick began to pull his brother's clothes off him and the AD 
    definitely saw what made the older brother interested. AJ had a 
    gorgeous body. Tight, lean and muscular. The faint blond hairs all 
    over his body were another appealing factor. 
    
    Walter's attention went to the older man. He wasn't as beautiful as 
    AJ, harder lines, stronger build, the slight paunch the only thing 
    that gave away Rick's age more than anything else. 
    
    Walter knew he was in for a ride. Just then Rick pulled away from 
    caressing and kissing his brother and he looked down at Walter with 
    passion glazed eyes. 
    
    "AJ wants to ride you, Walter. After he undressed you, he had to get 
    you inside him."
    
    Images of Rick teaching AJ all about positions made Walter moan 
    aloud. He nodded vigorously, uncertain he could speak.
    
    Rick turned his brother so Walter could see the boy's assets. 
    
    "Since you won't get a chance the way you are, Walter. I thought I 
    should show you what you will be fucking."
    
    Rick spread his brother's ass cheeks apart and showed Walter a 
    beautiful pink rosette of flesh. Walter bit back a groan.
    
    Rick began slicking his fingers slowly, making sure the older man got 
    to see everything he was doing, and prepared his brother for Walter's 
    cock.
    
    When his brother began to hump his ass against his fingers, Rick 
    pulled his fingers out then took a condom and opened it to slide down 
    Walter's leaking cock. 
    
    "Very nice, Walter, maybe I wouldn't mind getting a taste of this 
    monster inside me." Rick's eyes twinkled. Walter definitely wouldn't 
    mind that at all. 
    
    Rick bent and lapped at one hard nub then another, making Walter 
    squirm and moan. He then pulled away and let AJ sit astride Walter to 
    position himself. 
    
    Rick's hand kept Walter's cock steady as AJ lowered himself down onto 
    the big cock in his brother's hand.
    
    AJ bit his lip as he was slowly breached. "Is he really big, baby?"
    
    AJ nodded and Walter squirmed, desperate to thrust hard into the 
    tight hot heat surrounding just the tip of his cock. It was hard to 
    stay still not being able to grip those beautiful hips in his hands 
    and rock into him easily.
    
    AJ squirmed a bit and slowly rocked himself down on the cock that 
    slowly embedded inside him. He began to sweat and softly sigh as his 
    sphincter muscles relaxed and let the intruder inside.
    
    Walter moaned, loving the tight heat but worried that he couldn't 
    possibly last with such intense pleasure. Then Rick began to play 
    with his brother's chest and nipples. The erotic tableau nearly 
    pushed Walter over the edge. AJ bent his head back to rest against 
    Rick's shoulder and they kissed when Rick angled his face down to 
    meet his younger brother's.
    
    Walter realized they were letting him see their love for each other, 
    and he knew that he could never reveal such beauty to anyone. Such a 
    love should never be sullied by innuendo and old fashioned notions.
    
    The tightening of AJ's anal muscles around Walter's cock brought him 
    back from his reverie and Walter groaned loudly. 
    
    "God, AJ, please..." he complained half heartedly. The younger man 
    smiled down at the big broad face, deep in concentration, trying to 
    hold back from coming too soon.
    
    "Go ahead, baby, fuck him...hard," rasped Rick. Walter wanted to reach 
    up and pull the man down to kiss him for that commandment and AJ, 
    being such a sweet bottom, followed orders well.
    
    Walter struggled with his cuffs once more before groaning then 
    bucking up to meet those rocking, sliding, and gripping hips. AJ 
    cried out as his brother's tongue lapped behind his ear just as 
    Walter stabbed into his prostate. He came profusely on Walter's chest 
    and a bit on his own belly and legs as he squeezed Walter impossibly 
    hard and wrenched the older man's orgasm from him.
    
    Walter suddenly started awake and he knew he had passed out from that 
    very intense orgasm. He sighed when he saw that his wrists were 
    freed, his chest was cleaned up and his clothes were beside the bed. 
    
    On the clothes was a note stating that if he ever wanted to try 
    again, he was more than welcome at the Simon and Simon agency. Walter 
    smiled to himself, grabbed his clothes and dressed, knowing damn well 
    he would pay one more visit to that agency before heading back to DC.

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bertie 


End file.
